<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Michael Cera Fans United by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487268">Michael Cera Fans United</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Texting, Useless Lesbians, i don't know yuzu and harumi's ship name, meisuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei, Matsuri, Yuzu, and Harumi have a group chat and chaos reigns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aihara Mei/Mizusawa Matsuri, Aihara Yuzu/Taniguchi Harumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Michael Cera Fans United</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mei - why are you gei<br/>matsuri - stephanie meanswell<br/>yuzu - yuwu<br/>harumi - michael cera stan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>michael cera fans united</strong>
</p><p>why are you gei: Who changed my name? It was perfectly fine before.<br/>why are you gei: I will kick you out of the chat.</p><p>stephanie meanswell: mei it's a public chat and everyone in it has admin permissions<br/>stephanie meanswell: your name was doomed from the start</p><p>why are you gei: It was you.</p><p>stephanie meanswell: oh whatever gave me away???</p><p>michael cera stan: OH MY GOD STFU!!!!!!!</p><p>why are you gei: Why should we?</p><p>michael cera stan: YOURE ANNOYING AF????<br/>michael cera stan: YUZU BABEY TELL THEM</p><p>yuwu: tell them what</p><p>michael cera stan: THEYRE ANNOYING AF</p><p>yuwu: u r annoying af</p><p>michael cera stan: SEE????</p><p>stephanie meanswell: oK LISTEN HERE MOTHERFUCKER,</p><p>michael cera stan: i give no fucks about what you have to say<br/>michael cera stan: i only care about michael cera 😤</p><p>stephanie meanswell: ok fuc</p><p>yuwu: she died</p><p>michael cera stan: rip matsuri</p><p>yuwu: this isnt like her<br/>yuwu: she would have texted again by now,</p><p>why are you gei: Oh, sorry. I'm watching a movie with Matsuri and her favourite part came up.</p><p>yuwu: ur watching a movie w/ matsuri nd both of u r in the chat???????</p><p>michael cera stan: what movie</p><p>why are you gei: Um, I believe Ratatoing?</p><p>michael cera stan: wHAT????</p><p>why are you gei: What?</p><p>michael cera stan: MATSURI HAS A FAVOURITE PART IN THE MOVIE R A T A T O I N G ??????</p><p>why are you gei: I don't know what you're shocked about.</p><p>michael cera stan: MEI IDK IF YOU KNOW THIS BUT RATATOING IS A SHITTY MOVIE</p><p>why are you gei: I know that.</p><p>michael cera stan: H U H ?</p><p>stephanie meanswell: omg im crying so much.........<br/>stephanie meanswell: this movie is so beautiful<br/>stephanie meanswell: so touching</p><p>michael cera stan: E L E C T R I C<br/>michael cera stan: C H A I R</p><p>stephanie meanswell: listen here asshole,</p><p>yuwu: the movie ratatoing????</p><p>stephanie meanswell: omg i had the biggest crush on that female chef bitch in the actual ratatouille<br/>stephanie meanswell: fuckin linguini stole my woman 😤😤</p><p>why are you gei: The movie's over.</p><p>stephanie meanswell: yo put on shrek 2 😳</p><p>yuwu: u 2 r next 2 each other</p><p>stephanie meanswell: and what about it bitch</p><p>michael cera stan: linguini gets pegged</p><p>stephanie meanswell: true<br/>stephanie meanswell: mei<br/>stephanie meanswell: mei kiss me</p><p>why are you gei: No.</p><p>stephanie meanswell: why not</p><p>why are you gei: You have cold sores.</p><p>stephanie meanswell: ugh im gonna use the restroom and when i come back i BETTER see Garfield: The Movie (2004) on the tv</p><p>why are you gei: Okay, baby. Love you.<br/>why are you gei: She left her phone on the couch.<br/>why are you gei: What movie should I put on?</p><p>michael cera stan: michael cera film scott pilgrim vs the world<br/>michael cera stan: sausage party<br/>michael cera stan: the santa clause 3<br/>michael cera stan: alvin and the chipmunk chipwrecked</p><p>why are you gei: Okay, I put on that last one.<br/>why are you gei: Matsuri is walking out...</p><p>stephanie meanswell: WHAT THE FUCK</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>